1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of achieving uniform lengths of Carbon NanoTubes (CNTs) and a method of manufacturing a Field Emission Device (FED) using such CNTs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since unique structural and electrical characteristics of Carbon NanoTubes (CNTs) were known, CNTs have been used for a variety of devices such as Field Emission Devices (FEDs), backlights for Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), nanoelectronic devices, actuators and batteries.
The FEDs emit light by emitting electrons from an emitter formed on a cathode and by allowing the electrons to collide with a phosphor layer coated on an anode. Recently, CNTs having excellent electron emitting characteristics have been used for the emitters of FEDs. Since FEDs using the CNTs for their emitters have advantages of a wide viewing angle, high resolution, low power consumption, and temperature stability, FEDs can be used for a variety of devices such as a car navigation devices and viewfinders of electronic video devices. More particularly, FEDs can be used for Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), medical apparatus, and High Definition Televisions (HDTVs).
When the lengths of CNTs used for the emitters of FEDs are not uniform, uniform brightness between respective pixels is deteriorated and the life of the FEDs is reduced. Therefore, to improve the uniformity in the brightness of the FEDs, it is necessary to achieve CNTs having uniform lengths.